Lotus of sand and blood
by Unnamed Swordsman
Summary: On holdEverything was fine in her village, Tashcun and the Naruto gang, until an 18 year old strange girl stumbles into the village, being tracked by the shadow tribe. They have to stand together, or suffer their fate.
1. The new friend and the new quest

-1Hello, welcome to my first story on this site.. My name is Wolve Surala, or in the site, Unnamed Swordsman. I have seen the Naruto show and read a little of it, so bare with me if I get a few things wrong. My little niece is helping me, as well.

Alright, now.. I do not own the Naruto show or graphic novel, but if I did, I'd have both Tashcun and Keira in.

She ran around the field, panting and looking for her attacker. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and she turned around to see the guy. His mess of black hair and the metal-plated bandana strapped on his forehead almost distracted her from his hostility towards her. She pulled out her stars and chucked them at him, but only seen him move just before the stars hit him in the chest. She spun around a few times to find him, only to find a shine from the floor. She looked down and then gasped. He wrapped his arm around her neck, tightening his muscles on her neck, suffocating her slightly.

She gasped for air, then taunted. "Is that all you've got? You… Hide most of the… Time."

"…" He said nothing as he tightened his grip on her and flung her behind him. She hit the ground hard, her spit finding a way out of her dry mouth. She smirked and got up from the ground.

"You're good, but let's see how well you work with this!" She raised her hand up to the sky and chanted.

She didn't know what hit her, but she started to feel her stomach send sharp pains to her nerves, then coughed up some more spit. Just before she felt the ground come into contact with her back, she saw his face, straight and set eyes.

"Okay, now… Let's quit there, for now." A tall man, the metal-plated headband draped across his left eye, his vest standing out worse than his outfit underneath, walked up and stood between the two teens. The girl looked at him and sighed. As did the boy.

"But, Kakashi-sensei…" The girl protested.

"But nothing, Tashcun. Enough." Kakashi announced, then walked to the board. Tashcun sighed once more, then walked back to her seat, the boy did the same.

"That was good, Tashcun and Sasuke. Just, next time, don't fight as hard, we don't need blood-shed." Kakashi said, then went on with his lecture.

Tashcun laid her head in her hand as she tried so desperately to listen, but finding her teacher boring. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over to see the boy she was fighting with, Sasuke. She blinked and tried to rack her brain as to why and what he wanted.

"… Good job, for a girl…" Sasuke said, holding out his hand. She looked at him, then his hand, then shook it. She had a feeling that him and her would be on the same level, a friendship even. He walked back to his usual seat on the ground by a tree. She looked back at Kakashi as he announced the next match.

"Naruto, you and Gaara shall fight until I say otherwise." Kakashi announced, then watched as two boys, one with blonde hair and three scratches on his cheeks and the other with dark circles around his green eyes and short red hair, walked out to where Tashcun and Sasuke were once fighting. Tashcun looked at Gaara and saw the smirk on his face and the look in his eye. She suddenly felt the chills crawl up and down her spine.

"And, begin." Kakashi yelled. Gaara charged at Naruto, but Naruto moved to the side. Tashcun watched with amazement as Gaara grabbed at Naruto's arm, flinging him to the far tree with a thud and a crack. He fell to the floor, but landed on his feet. Naruto jolted up and started to chant in a language Tashcun didn't understand. Suddenly, there were multiple Naruto's everywhere! She couldn't help but watch Gaara, trying to figure out his moves and counterattacks. The rest were a blur to her until she saw Kakashi stop the two.

"Okay, that's enough. Gaara, you've proven you're tough. You win." It seemed like Kakashi was having a hard time keeping Naruto back. Naruto's blood smeared on Kakashi's arm. Tashcun noticed that Naruto was really very injured, but she laughed.

"Let me at him! I swear I'll get him! He won't win! I want a rematch!" Naruto was trying desperately to grab Gaara, which made Tashcun laugh even harder.

"Okay, let's all take a break. Let's get you cleaned up, Naruto." Kakashi looked at the now calm Naruto.

"I don't need any cleaning up! I'm fine!"

Kakashi raised his hands. "Okay, go about your business." Then he walked off.

Tashcun walked to where the rest of them were seated. She spotted Gaara by the entrance to the bridge that lead to the outside world. She walked up to him, deciding to talk some before class.

"Hey, Gaara." Tashcun said once she came close enough to him. He looked up to see her.

"Hey."

"That was a good fight, you did good."

"Thanks, I guess."

"You're strong. Maybe, once I'm strong enough, I can have a match with you?"

"Sure, why not? You're not as weak as I thought you were. I'll look forward to the match."

Tashcun felt herself smile widely, until she heard panting. She looked over to the entrance, then walked up to it.

"Hey, guys! I think someone's out there!" Tashcun said, before something caught her eye. Something green? She felt the rest of them crowd around the entrance as someone came into view.

A girl, about 6 foot straight, was running and looking back every now and then. She had red hair, Tashcun couldn't make much more out of that. Tashcun could hear the girl's panting really well, now. It sounded like she was running for a while. She dived behind them and they all looked at her. Tashcun could see how Naruto watched her, like he was seeing something marvelous. She walked to the other side of Sasuke.

"What the hell, man!" Tashcun yelled at the girl.

"No time, we have to go, now! They're coming! And don't try to attack them, it'll do no good. Now is the time I take my leave. Bye bye!" Then she ran in the direction of the village. Tashcun looked back to see black blurs coming toward them, then she ran after the girl. She heard everyone else come along, but looked back to see Naruto stayed back. _To show off.._ Tashcun thought with disgust.

They neared the village where the girl had stopped. They stopped next to her and waited for her to catch her breath. Before any of them could ask any questions, they heard Naruto's voice carry from outside the village. He ran up and slid in the village. The black blurs became figures in black. They stopped right before the entrance to the village. They looked at the girl for a moment.

"We'll be back for it. Don't think you've gotten away!" Then they disappeared. Tashcun sighed, then glanced at the girl, who had caught her breath, by now.

"Who the hell are you?" Tashcun asked first.

The girl looked at Tashcun for a moment. "My name is Keira." Tashcun thought the girl, Keira, sounded like a guy.

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Keira remained quiet, looking down.

"Well, what tribe are you from, you owe us that much!" Gaara said, leaning against the wall.

"Tribe? I belong to no tribe." Keira said, rather slowly.

Tashcun watched Naruto walk up to Keira with a set face. _I think he wants to ask her some questions, too.. Let's just hope he doesn't embarrass himself.._ She thought.

It took him a while to ask his question. "… Umm… I would l. like to ask you s… something." Keira just nodded her head.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled a few times. "Do you have a boyfriend!" He yelled, getting everyone's attention. Keira blinked a few times, looking like that took her off guard. Tashcun thought that she would be used to it. Keira was a cute girl. At six foot and dark red hair and eyes, Tashcun thought that maybe she fights off the guys at a daily basis. Keira's outfit was outrageous. She had a tight leather shirt that hugged her curves and everything, a trench coat over shirt. Her pants were something, not like Tashcun's. She had loose pants, but her left pant leg was slit open to make it look like half dress, half pants. She also had a metal-plated headband wrapped around her right leg, near the thigh. Tashcun looked closer to see that there was no engraving on the metal.

"What kind of question is that? You idiot!" A girl with pink hair hit Naruto upside the head.

"Hey, Sakura! I was just asking!" Naruto yelled at the girl, Sakura.

"No, I don't." Keira said. Tashcun saw the way Naruto took that answer and she knew he'd make a fool of himself. Tashcun grabbed Naruto, and drug him away from Keira and the rest.

"Look, Naruto. Don't embarrass yourself again. We won't help you every time, you know." Tashcun hissed at Naruto.

"Hey, what harm is there in asking if she has a boyfriend?"

"Maybe he got killed? Or he left her? Or maybe she just wants guys to leave her the fuck alone!"

"It's alright. I don't mind, as long as he doesn't make any passes." Tashcun was suddenly alarmed by Keira's voice.

"Don't encourage him, Keira!" Tashcun looked at the girl and met with dark red eyes and a soft smile.

"Come on, Tashcun, let's give her a tour… Okay?" Gaara spoke up after a while. Tashcun could only nod.

Everyone showed all they could to Keira, and everyone introduced themselves to her, then Tashcun remembered something.. "Oh, my god! Guys! We forgot about school!"

"You guys go to school?" Keira asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" Sakura asked.

"I used to.. I'm eighteen, so they butted me out.." Keira said, whispering the last part.

"Well, feel free to go anywhere. As for all the rest, let's go back to school!" Tashcun said hurriedly, then ran to the school.

Keira watched as the group ran in the direction of, what she thought was, the school. She followed them, curious as hell as to what they would teach. _Tashcun doesn't look like she lives here._ Keira thought. Maybe she's from another, "tribe" as they call them. Keira thought for the most part where the hell she was and why those goons were after her.. _What did they mean by 'We'll be back for it'?_ She picked up the pace as she started to loose them. They ran into the school and into a door to the right. Keira just stood next to the open door, hoping to see someone.

Tashcun came into her sight. Tashcun wasn't an ordinary girl from a village like this. She had blue hair with black streaks and that took Keira off guard when she first meet the girl. She also had a long sleeve shirt, but the sleeves were not cloth, they were a kind of net that criss-crossed randomly up her arm. She also had shoulder guards and tight shin high pants. Her hair in a high pony-tail and two strands seem to always get in her way of seeing; one of them black, the other blue. She also had the most shiny blue eyes Keira had ever seen. They were like looking into the ocean of her soul. She seemed to show all of herself through her eyes, but not to everyone.

Someone else came into view, but this was someone she never met before. He was tall with grayish silver hair. A vest covering his upper torso. He didn't seem too intimidating, but Keira knew that looks don't tell everything. She kept where she was and hoped that she wouldn't get caught looking into a class room. She decided to sit down and take a breather, for some odd reason, she was out of breath. She breathed in and out very shallowly, but couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. That's when she knew she was caught. She heard Tashcun's voice.

"Keira? Is that you?" Keira opened her eyes, that she didn't even know she closed. She saw Tashcun leaning over to check her out.

"Keira, you don't look too good, you alright?" Tashcun put a hand on Keira's forehead and held it there for a moment. Naruto and the rest of them came running out.

"What's wrong? Oh, Keira, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, lowering himself to Keira's level.

"She doesn't seem to have a fever.." Tashcun said, still looking for an answer.

"Maybe she's just dehydrated and famished." An unknown voice rang through the air.

"Kakashi-sensei.. Do you think that's it?" Tashcun's voice. Keira didn't realize that she'd closed her eyes yet again.

"It has to be. Let's get her inside and help out." That voice again, Kakashi-sensei was it? Was this sensei the guy she saw before this happened?

She felt someone pick her up, putting one arm under her legs and the other supporting her head. She just laid there, allowing the person to carry her where ever.

He laid her down on the bed in the infirmary, then he just looked at her. She was breathing normally, he gave her that much. He also wanted to know what she was doing in this village, who she was, what tribe she came from and why she's in the condition she's in. He didn't know he was lost in deep thought until a certain someone called him out.

"Sensei, what are you thinking?" The voice of an irritated Naruto formed into Kakashi's occupied mind.

"Oh, hi Naruto. What did you say?" Kakashi asked, feeling like he just awoke.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled. Before Naruto had any other chance to yell more, a villager ran into the infirmary.

"Kakashi-sensei, we need help!" He gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"A crazed woman is outside and she's chasing a fellow villager! She has a dagger!" He yelled, then panicked. Kakashi calmly walked through the school out to the front doors. At once, he saw frightened villagers and one of them running for him. The man ran behind Kakashi to shield himself from the woman that was now in Kakashi's sight.

The woman ran up to him and slashed downwards. Kakashi grabbed her arm and pulled it down.

"Who might you be, ma'am?" Kakashi asked, a smile on his face.

"Get out of my way! I know she's here!" The woman yelled.

"Oh, so you're looking for someone?" Kakashi asked.

"Get out of my way!" She shouted, pulling her wrist from Kakashi's grip.

"Who are you looking for?" Kakashi restated.

The woman ignored his question and hit Kakashi in the side of the head, then ran into the school.

There was little talk between them, and that's just how he liked it. He started to relax, until footsteps were heard. The little worm, Naruto ran to the door when a woman ran in. The woman had long red hair in the back and it looked very clean, but very messy. She had a gray shirt that went down to cover her right hip and she had deep blue pants. She had gloves on, but the base was medal, he could tell. She also had some stick like thing on her back and a dagger holder on her left shoulder. She had some medal triangle that hung from her hips by a small chain. He noticed that she had deep green eyes and a slight gash on her right eye.

"Where is she? I know Keira is in here." The woman said calmly.

"Well, to get to Keira, you'll have to go through me!" Naruto said, swelling his chest. The woman just looked at the worm, brought her hand up and tapped her fingers on his forehead. Naruto went down like a bag of rocks. The woman kept staring at the now snoring shit on the ground and Gaara couldn't help but smirk. The woman walked over him, more like stepping on his stomach, and walked up to Keira.

"T… Tyra?" Keira asked after waking up.

"Yeah, Keira, I'm here." The woman sat down by the bed and looked at Keira.

"Keira, they didn't hurt you, did they?" She asked.

"No, they didn't.. They helped me so far." Keira said.

"Okay…" The woman then got up from her squat and turned to them.

"I… I'm sorry, for jumping to conclusions.." She said, bowing to the kids.

"It's alright." Tashcun answered.

"I'm sorry, I need to introduce myself. I'm Tashcun." Tashcun was the first.

"Sakura." Sakura said happily.

"I am Naruto!" Naruto yelled, waking up from his forced sleep.

"Gaara."

"Sasuke."

The woman bowed again to them. "I am Tyra. I'm really sorry for the problems I made."

There was another set of footsteps and Kakashi-sensei walked in, rubbing the side of his head and wincing. The woman, Tyra, walked up to Kakashi.

"I'm sorry for that. I was a little out of line. By the way, my name is Tyra. And yours is?" Tyra said.

"Oh, introduction time. My name is Kakashi." Kakashi said, then asked, "How do you know Keira?"

"I'm her trainer. When I heard that she was attacked, I went to find her."

"What tribe are you from?" Sasuke asked.

"Is it that hard?" She answered, pointing to the engraving of the fire tribe on her chest.

"I thought Keira wasn't part of a tribe!" Sakura yelled suddenly.

"She isn't. She hasn't past any exams to put her in a tribe. All she knows is street fighting." Tyra smiled.

"Now that we all know each other, it's time for my students to go back to school." Kakashi said. There was a chorus of groans from the guys.

"Now, now, come on, guys. Let's not waist any time." Kakashi said, walking out of the infirmary. Gaara and them followed.

Tyra and Keira stayed behind. Tyra helped Keira out of the bed and followed them. She sat down on a nearby chair watching them. Who the hell are this people? Why are they so weird and why was that kid, Naruto, protecting Keira?

"Alright, alright. I have an announcement." Kakashi said.

"What is it, sensei?" Tashcun asked.

"I believe you all are ready for it. You shall go to take your entrance exams." Silence filled the room before someone cheered.

"Well, we shall go, now. Get yourselves ready." Kakashi said, then walked out of the classroom.

"We're going to get our exams!" Tashcun yelled. She jumped out of her seat.

"Exams?" Keira asked.

"You don't know what the exams are?" Naruto asked, walking up to Keira. She just shook her head.

"I'll tell you about them!" He yelled, sounding very high on himself to Tyra.

"Keira, you know what paper work I made you do? Making you answer questions about what you learned as a ninja?" Keira nodded at Tyra. "That's what the exams are." Tyra looked at Naruto, who was giving her a death glare.

Tyra looked at the others. The girl, Tashcun walked up to Gaara and talked about something, Tyra was too far away to hear. The girl with the pink hair, Sakura, walked up to Sasuke, who was just leaning against the wall not too far from Keira. Tyra couldn't help but listen in.

"Sasuke, aren't you excited? I know you'll pass it." Sakura said, sounding very seductive.

Sasuke sighed. "Get lost." He said simply. Tyra started laughing, but tried to contain it.

"Come on, guys. Kakashi-sensei is probably waiting for you all." Keira said, getting the attention of the occupants of the room.

"She's right. Let's get ready." Sasuke said, then walked out of the room. The others followed. Tyra got up and walked outside. She saw Kakashi by the exit into the woods and she decided to walk over to him to talk before they walked out.

"Hey, Kakashi, was it?" Tyra asked once she was close enough.

"Yes. Hello Tyra." Kakashi said, looking at her.

"Do you really think your kids are ready for the exam?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. I believe that they'll learn if they do loose."

"I see." They became silent as they waited for the kids. The little ones finally came after a while.

"Alright, we all ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." Tashcun said.

"Let's go, then." Kakashi and his kids walked one way, Keira and Tyra another. They were about to walk through the thick brush until Kakashi's voice reached their ears.

"Aren't you two coming, too?" Tyra and Keira turned to look at the group.

"Didn't know you wanted us to come." Tyra said.

Tyra then saw Naruto walk up to Keira and grab her arm. "Come with us! Come with us!" Naruto yelled, pulling Keira closer to the group.

"Alright, just stop pulling my arm. You'll pull it off." Keira laughed. Keira looked back at Tyra. "It is alright, right Tyra?"

Tyra laughed. "Yeah, it's fine, I guess. You can learn from them about the ways of the ninja." Keira walked up to Tyra, grabbed her arm and dragged her to the group.

"You aren't getting off the hook, yet!" Keira said. Tyra allowed Keira to drag her to the group, then walked on her own. They walked through the brush and trees to an opening.

Somewhere behind Tyra, she heard Naruto's voice.

"Come on, Gaara. Rematch. Rematch. Rematch. Right here, right now! Rematch!"

I'm gonna kill you, Naruto!" She heard Gaara yell before she heard Naruto yelp. Then she saw Gaara chasing Naruto, threatening Naruto with a sharpened stick. Naruto ran to Kakashi, who was reading a book. Tyra walked up to them as Kakashi—not looking up from his book—expanded his arm—his hand flat—and hit Naruto's forehead, sending him down to meet the ground once more.

"Thanks, sensei." Gaara said. Kakashi stayed silent, just reading his book. Tyra took the book from him.

"What are you reading, Kakashi?" She asked.

"No, no! My book." Kakashi said.

Tyra looked at his page, then read the title of the book, then sighed. "Men." She said. Kakashi just nervously laughed, placing his hand on the back of his head gently. Tyra threw the book up in the air and waited for Kakashi to scramble for it.

"You lost my place!" Kakashi said, flipping through the pages to find his spot. Tyra looked down at Naruto to see him sitting on the ground looking at Gaara.

"Come on! Rematch! I demand a rematch!" Naruto yelled.

"No." Gaara said simply. Naruto growled at Gaara and shook his fist at him, then farted loudly. Gaara just looked at Naruto for a while. "You are nasty." Then walked off. Tyra heard laughing coming from behind her. She spun around to see Keira and Tashcun laughing their asses off and trying to keep each other standing, but ended up falling on the floor, rolling with laughter. She smirked at this.

"Okay, let's go, now." Kakashi said, probably smelling Naruto by now. The rest of the walk to the academy was uneventful, besides Tashcun and Keira bringing up the embarrassing incident with Naruto.

"Alright, go and get settled in at the academy." Kakashi said, then disappeared.

"Great! He didn't even tell us where to go!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's go, then." Keira said, walking down the street. Tyra walked behind her, with Naruto casually glaring at her. They came to the door to the exams and Tyra could feel everyone's tense feelings. She looked at each kid around her and found everyone hiding their fear.

"Are we going in or are we going to just stare at the door?" Tyra asked, smiling slightly. Keira opened the door easily and walked in, the rest followed.

"I wonder what it'll be like? The exams." Tashcun said, walking beside Gaara.


	2. Big surpises and new lessons

Konnichiwa, this is the second chapter of Lotus of Sand and Blood. I hope you all will like this. I've had a long writer's block, so I'm sorry for the late update. I'll try to work with shorter waits on the chapters.

Hope you enjoy and remember, I own nothing of Naruto. I own Keira, Tyra, and everything else that will be introduced in this that isn't in Naruto.

Chapter Two: Big surprises and new lessons

"I bet it'll be easy!" Sakura said, laughing slightly.

If only you guys knew, Tyra thought. If only you knew…

"Let's just hope some of you don't break." Gaara said, closing his eyes.

Tyra looked at Keira, then to Sasuke. The two stayed quiet for a while as they walked down the halls to the door to the exams. They stopped at double doors on the third floor.

"This is where you five walk in without me. I have confidence in all of you." Tyra said, then walked in the opposite direction, hoping she would see those kids again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked around as he thought of who he would have to beat. The doors closed behind him as he thought of where Keira went to.

"Did any of you see where Keira went?" Sasuke asked, looking around slightly.

"She didn't come in. She said she wasn't able to go into the exams." Sakura said, looking at Sasuke.

So, Sasuke thought. We're alone for now.

"Wonder why she can't.." Sasuke heard Naruto ask.

"Stop wondering, idiot and let's just go and do this." Gaara said, walking to the large group of people. Sasuke followed Gaara's lead and sat down in a random seat in back. He watched as Naruto made a fool of himself and Sakura trying to get him to stop. Sasuke could only laugh at the sight.

Naruto was always a goofball, but he was powerful mainly because of the demon fox that resided in him. He could be a pain in the ass at times, but he wasn't bad.

Sakura was a little bit weird and Sasuke always thought that if she would just shut that mouth and just work on the things at hand, she'd be a wonderful ninja. Her and that girl, Ino, were always fighting and Sasuke wished for a moment that they'd leave him alone.

Gaara was a different story, along with Tashcun. They were shrouded in mystery and they usually never told about their past. All Sasuke knew about them was that they came from the same tribe and were a close knit of friends.

Sasuke's thoughts often came to the new girl they met, Keira. He didn't know that much about her, but she was a quiet and fun-loving girl. He wondered where her village was and why she was chased by the shadow tribe.

"Sasuke?" A voice called, pulling him from his thoughts of the girl he hardly knew. He looked up and came face to face with Sakura.

"What is it, Sakura?" He asked, closing his eyes.

"What do you think will happen? Do you think the exams are going to be easy?" Sakura asked. Sasuke could see she was shaking a little.

"We'll have to work with it, I guess. If we lose, we lose." He said, smooth and cool headed.

"Oh… O.. Okay." She said, standing in front of him, fiddling with her fingers.

Grrrr, go away, Sakura. Sasuke thought, rubbing his temples hard.

"Alright, you little maggots! Sit down!" A voice called, hostility dripping from the masculine voice. "It's time for the exams."

Here we go. Sasuke thought, looking up from the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keira stood by the big double doors that Tashcun and the rest walked into. She sighed and walked down the hall, looking for something to do for the time they were in the exams.

You need something to pass the time by, Keira. She thought to herself, then sat down as she walked out of the building. She quickly looked around at the area around the building. She sighed, then stood, walking around the building in a daze.

"Well, well… How are you fairing out here, Keira?" A voice called. Keira spun around and looked franticly about. She looked up and found Kakashi-sensei in a tree, holding a book.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Keira said. "What are you doing?"

"Hmmm. I just wanted to know how you were fairing, since you didn't go into the exams. I was wondering why you came with, though.." Kakashi said, closing his book and looking down at Keira.

"I guess to get some people's thoughts on the exams. I know there are more than the written exam and also how much it can torture someone who is weak and not able to become a genin."

"Listened to Tyra a little too much?"

"Of course. She had a lot of students come back from the exams horrified and scarred. Plus, she's my.."

"I know who she is to you. Do you think you're ready for the exams?" Kakashi asked suddenly, looking down at her. Keira looked at him.

"No, I don't."

"I believe that it'll be a good exercise for you. Also, it'll be a perfect time to show the new ninjitsu to the kokage."

"… Oh. Well, how do you get me in the exams?" Keira asked, a little afraid.

"Don't worry, I'll get you in. Just get ready, alright?" Kakashi said, then jumped out of sight. Keira sighed, then walked to the next arena for the testing.

Why is he wanting to show the new ninjitsu? Not many can use it and some people can get hurt if it goes the wrong way. Keira thought, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes. She sat by the doors to the arena and waited for someone to direct her. She fiddled with her hands, then summoned a bit of water, using her finger to swirl it in mid air.

In the way of disaster is the riddle of calm. Keira thought, willing the water to create specific shapes. Sighing again, she let the water fall from her grasp, where it splashed to the floor, hugging the concrete lightly. She stood as she heard voices come from inside the arena, then cursed herself lightly.

"Damn, forgot there was another entrance.." She mumbled.

"But you did good by coming to this one." A voice said, catching Keira off guard. She spun around to see Kakashi standing there, Tyra next to him.

"Hey, Keira." Tyra said, smiling.

"Let's get in there, then." Kakashi said, walking up to the doors and pushing them open. Keira was pushed in by Tyra, then was led to the side of the door. Kakashi walked out to the arena, talking to the lone woman. She nodded a few times, then Kakashi walked back.

"Okay, we've got permission. You can enter the exams as I suspected." Kakashi said, looking at Keira. Keira nodded slightly.

"When will we have to demonstrate the new ninjitsu, Kakashi?" Tyra asked.

"A little bit into the tournament. They'll tell you when to come and demonstrate." Kakashi said, looking at Tyra. "If you want to," He added, looking at Keira, "you can stay right here until you are summoned, alright?"

"Yes. Thank you." Keira said, then watched as Kakashi and Tyra walked away to the other side.

For the next few hours, Keira watched as kids from different tribes worked with everything they had, some failing horribly.

"Didn't know you were in the exams, Keira." A voice called, cool and collective. Keira looked to the side to see Sasuke, his hand on the side of his stomach. Keira smirked.

"Didn't know you'd make it this far." Keira countered, then watched as Sasuke grew a mock hurt face.

"Oh, don't be so harsh, Keira." Keira couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as soon as Keira and him gained control.

"Kakashi told me that he'd get me in the exams, but I don't know why for now. I don't think I'm ready, but apparently he thinks I'm good." Keira said, closing her eyes.

"Damn, never thought Kakashi would do something like that. Welcome to the exams, where the questions are staged and the fighting is ruthless." Sasuke said, reaching his hand out to her. She shook it hard.

"Gee, I guess I came at a good time, huh?" Keira asked, letting go of Sasuke's hand.

"Heh. Yeah, you did." Sasuke said. He looked up, then whispered, "You might want to look up, Keira." Keira looked up and found her name on the board, along with another.

"Well, well. I think I've been found out, huh Sasuke?" Keira said.

"Yup, and you have to fight against Ino as well." Sasuke said, then looked at a lone woman in the arena. Keira looked at the woman, noticing her long blonde hair and slim figure.

"Let me guess. I have to go against little miss perfect, there?" Keira asked.

"Yup." Sasuke said simply.

"Right." Keira said, walking out to the middle of the arena, facing the woman, Ino.

"Get ready, girl. You've messed with Sasuke, now you'll be beat by me." She growled. Keira sighed, then pushed her hair back.

"You better listen to me, girl." Ino growled again.

"Yeah, I'm listening and I figured out you talk too much." Keira said, looking at Ino. Keira could see she pushed the girl's pissed button. Ino charged at Keira, then worked with her hand signs. Keira just stood there, motionless, then tripped the girl and watching her hand signs break.

Too close. Keira thought. Better work with my weapon.

Keira closed her eyes, bringing one arm up, her index and middle fingers up, and the other arm horizontal from the other, her fingers the same. She stood there, mouthing words. She felt Ino charge at her again, and she opened her eyes, smirking widely.

This girl hasn't a chance, now. Keira thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tashcun watched Keira's stance, then watched as she opened her eyes, revealing silver coated eyes, the pupils masked with the sharigan eye signs. Tashcun watched Keira smirk, but never moved at bit.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's with her eyes?" Tashcun asked as Kakashi walked up to the group.

"Are they a new sharigan transformation?" Tashcun heard Sakura ask.

"No, they aren't." Tyra said, Tashcun watching her walk to the railing.

"What are they, then? Tyra-sensei?" Tashcun asked. Tyra looked at Tashcun and smiled.

"They're what my tribe calls Silvers." Tyra started, looking at Keira as she countered every move Ino made. "They're a rare race, like Sasuke, but instead have this particular maneuver."

"What does this maneuver do? Is it like the Sharigan?" Sakura asked.

"You could say that it's a little like the Sharigan, but there is a few different things." Tyra said.

"Like what?" Tashcun asked.

"This maneuver doesn't work like the Sharigan. Yes, it can see what the other person does even before they do, but it can't copy it. It also takes a lot more chakra than what the Sharigan needs." Tyra said.

"So it's almost like being psychic?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but it can bring a lot of pain for the Silver. If the Silver doesn't have a counter for the move that'll be used from the other person, the gift can also be a curse. It'll immobilize the Silver and make sure the Silver is vulnerable to the attack."

"Whoa… So, it's like it's teaching the Silver to think on his or her feet?" Tashcun asked, watching Keira counter another move from Ino.

"Yeah, but there is one other thing it'll do for the Silver." Tyra said, then added, "You better watch, or you'll miss what she's about to do."

Tashcun watched Keira more carefully, hoping to not miss the new move Tyra talked about.

Keira used her stance to balance herself as Ino came at her, her two weapons drawn. Keira pushed her hands in front of her, letting Ino come closer to her. Ino thrusted her weapons at Keira; Keira grabbed them, blood seeping from her hands. Tashcun soon saw that Ino's weapons shot through Keira's hands, blood pouring from the fresh wound. Keira smirked, then flipped Ino with the weapons imbedded in her hands.

"What the…?" Tashcun asked aloud.

"It allows the Silver to feel no pain at times, if the Silver is fast on their feet. Keep watching and you'll learn more about it." Tyra said.

Tashcun returned to watching Keira with a new fascination. For several minutes, Keira just countered Ino's incoming moves. Keira then used the stance she did when she was summoning the maneuver.

Tashcun watched as Keira balled her hands up and opened her eyes again, the silver coating still on her eyes. Ino thrashed back, grabbing her hands, then looking down at them as Keira opened her hands.

The wounds were gone on Keira's hands, but Ino had the exact wounds on her hands.

"Magic?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's a more difficult way of physics, but what it allows the Silver to do is to move a wound that the Silver required from the enemy and place it on their body. That takes a lot of time and energy on the Silver's part, but if the Silver can uphold it, it'll allow the Silver to do just about anything." Tyra explained.

"Neat." Tashcun said, watching as Keira flipped Ino repeatedly every time Ino came at her with her blood covered weapons. "What is the maneuver's name?" Tashcun added.

"No one has come up with a good enough name to express the nature of the maneuver, but I usually call it Collag. It's an ancient term for mystical in my tribe." Tyra said.

"Collag…" Tashcun said, not meaning to say it aloud.

Keira had won, Ino on the ground coughing hard and Keira without a scratch on her. Tashcun could feel the Collag had gone from Keira as she walked to the abandoned door on the other side of the arena. Tashcun was astounded by the Collag and Keira's ancient race that she transported herself from the balcony of the arena to Keira.

"Hey Keira." Tashcun said.

"Tashcun.." Keira said, bowing her head slightly.

"Hey, I was wondering about what you did out there."

"I know Tyra told you all about it. There's no need to tell what you already know." Keira said, sitting down.

"Yeah, but I really want to know about your race, about this ancient people that I've never heard of."

"They weren't much, just a bunch of people that were cast out because of the gift they had. They had made a little clan and tried to work together to get a place in the social status." Keira said.

"What happened next?"

"Well, they ended up fighting each other. A lot of my people died by the hands of their own. They realized that they were never meant to live together, so they spread out to make sure they never went after each other. All that did was get the other clans and tribes pissed off and started to hunt and kill them off."

"Oh…"

"Not to worry. Not all of us are dead. We're just a little isolated from the rest of the world."

"I can see why.. If I was a Silver, I'd be in my own little part of the world, hiding myself." Tashcun said, watching as Keira laughed.

"You know.. You have been the only one who wanted to know about my people. Everyone who heard of my little gift cast me out or wanted to kill me. You guys haven't tried, yet." Keira said. Tashcun looked at the silent Sasuke for a moment, then looked back at Keira, smiling.

"Come on, Keira, let's go up to the balcony with the others." Tashcun said, watching as Keira stood. She nodded and Tashcun transported her, Keira and Sasuke to the balcony.

"Hey all!" Tashcun yelled, getting the attention of everyone.

"Keira, you've finally decided to join us?" Tyra asked, smiling at Keira.

"Yup." Keira said simply.

"Hey Keira." Naruto said sheepishly. Tashcun could tell that he was a little nervous.

"It's time, you two. Keira, Tyra. Go and show us." Kakashi said, finally. Keira and Tyra both nodded, then jumped to the ground floor, walking to the middle of the arena.

"What are they going to do? Kakashi?" Tashcun asked, watching as they pulled out swords from mysterious places.

"Showing the new ninjitsu. It's for people like Keira." Kakashi said, watching them as well. Keira drew out one sword and let her arms fall to her sides, looking lifeless. Tyra had one sword as well, but kept it in front of her.

"People like Keira?" Gaara asked, finally joining in on the conversation.

This shall be where I stop for now… I've delayed this chapter a little too long because I was trying to wait for my little niece to comment on the progress on it. I hope you liked it and thank you all for reviewing, it tells me that at least my stories are a little bit worth reading.


End file.
